You Again!
by MuSiCaDdIcT RYE
Summary: Kaoru keeps meeting her grade 3 enemy- what will happen when a pilot and a doctor DO NOT get along but can't leave each other- pretty much ciaos!- KK


Author Notes: Okay so I attempted to write fic No Time To Die, but i'm gonna deleate it n start over because now it's much better planned- so this is jus an idea that came into my head out of nowhere- so enjoy!

Morning is just one of those times of the day I DO NOT appreciate, I mean who want to sleep at night knowing your Christmas holiday is over and school is just waiting for you loaded with a whole new load of planned homework just really to fill up your time …  
"KOARU WAKKKEEEE UP!"  
"Oh my god don't you people appreciate slee- OH MY GOD ITS 7.30, shit shit shit shit shit!"  
Kaoru threw her legs off the bed picking up her thrown pants on the floor, hopping in attempt to put them on the way to the bathroom.  
"KAORU WHERE ARE YOU ALREADY"  
"I'm here Misao-" Misao was practically running to the door … "HOLD IT!" Kaoru gulped down a glass of orange juice and it wasn't long after both girls were running down the deserted halls to get to class.  
**After 3 hours**  
"Can you believe that stupid idiot!- I mean I arrive just 5 minutes late and I get detention" Kaoru complained looking disgustedly at her spaghetti  
"Which stupid idiot?" Kaoru looked up to see her best friend Sano looking down at her …  
"Professor Hiko, who else"  
"uhhh Kao, everyone is a stupid idi- _ouch_ what was that for" Sano looked at Kaoru then at his bruised arm where she punched him …  
Misao came walking, her long black hair wildly waving behind her -  
"Hey! Oh guys- have you heard the latest news- Kenshin is coming back" Misao said eyeing Kaoru interestedly  
"Did you say- Kenshin" kaoru said slowing- shock registering on her face.

"Yup! Kenshin! But it'll be in July" Misao replied giggling  
"Oh my goddddddddddd- why! Wait a min- July- I wont be here-"  
Sano looked at Kaoru suddenly- "Why where are you going?"  
"Back to Japan remember- I can't stay here during summer- its so boring"  
"Okay cool- we'll see you after that!"  
Kaoru looked at him oddly- "Was it something I said? What's wrong kao? No really you're scaring me!"  
"This is the part where I advice you – run!"  
"Why! Wait why?"  
"You were suppose to act depressed she going" Misao said in monotone  
"Oh! O I'm so sorry kao- I didn- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
He was hopping on one foot and fell on the floor while Kaoru fell laughing.  
"Why do woman have to wear high heeled shoes to school anyway? God you ruined my foot man!"  
Kaoru's giggles didn't die down even after they left the café.

_Oh my god that was so funny – Sano is such an idiot_ _– wait a min- I think there is something wrong with my eyes- "_is that …?"-_ nahhh it can't be_

"Is that wh- Kaoru do you see what I see?" Misao said looking ahead at a weird looking guy. Short red hair, purple eyes, dimples and a huge size.

"uh oh uhhhhh ummm uhhhh guys I uhhh bathroom- yeah bathroom- I need it- bye!" Kaoru ran the other direction holding her short school skirt in place and her dark black and blue streaked hair flying all over the place.  
_no way man I was just imagining him- im hallucinating or something- why am I thinking about this anyway_

FLASHBACK

" You are a HUGE COW" said a small weird looking boy at Kaoru  
"Oh yeah well your wierahhhhhhhhhhh you idiot!" Kaoru screamed as he threw water from his water bottle at her  
"KAORU! Did I just hear you call the new boy an idiot!"

"_No miss- he threw his water at me and I…"  
"No excuses Kaoru, you will stay at lunch for detention and don't ever do that again, you hear me!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

_Grrrrrrrr that idiot!- I wish he can rot to death- I mean why does everyone still remember that- its so old and he was so – _"Kaoru?- are you there?" came a voice  
"Oh yeah here …"  
Misao turned around- "Oh there you are, I thought he was coming in July you know!"  
"Maybe it's not him, I mean it could be someone who looks similar."  
"No way Kao, I know Kenshin when I see him!"  
"This has been a dump day- you wanna come over for pizza after school?"

3 YEARS LATER

"Ohhhhhhh my god it's been ages since I've been to this place, I so can't wait to see everyone" Kaoru said excitedly looking like a 5 year old given a chocolate bar.

"You miss the place this bad huh? You know something I think we'll have fun here- I mean look at it this way- you are going to get to see your friends and family again- while you have your happy family union- I have a job to do with some cute Jap. boys!" Karen said checking some Japanese airport officers out.  
"Ohhhh ahahahah no way K, you are staying right here with me- Oh my god look pilots! "

Lots of little children were glancing at their pilot with his crew whom just had departed from the plane.  
"uhh K, K, helllooooo, K!"

"Huh, what!"  
"You were staring, hes cute but not THAT cute!"

"Oh shut up, just because you suck with boy doesn't mean I do!- hey are you even listening to me!"  
"K common lets go- come on now!"  
"What? Whats the rush? Calm – slow down" Karen spoke panting as she ran after Kaoru  
"Kao – Whats up with the running?"  
"It was him again!"

Review pul-easssssssssssssseeee! Pretty please! Don't forget to add suggestions and opinion k!

Oh yeah the disclaimer or whatever … I don't own RK- happy you ugly lawyers!


End file.
